


Another Brotherhood Secret

by LotharWinchester



Series: Give Me the Truth [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Feels, Manpain, Maxson finally knows, May contain spoilers for BOS questline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout 4, Bethesda does</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Brotherhood Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout 4, Bethesda does

He had half expected to wake up alone.

Arthur moaned as he cracked his back and pulled the blanket off of his body. His hands shifted to grab the bottom of his black leather suit and pulled them up to hang on his hips.

What he hadn’t expected was the room to be silent and the other side of his bed to be cold. He palmed a cigarette out of the pack on his desk and lit it, noticing the bathroom door was open and the shower was off.  Arthur dismissed the dread rising in him with a long drag on his cigarette.

He exhaled away from the crib and left the remainder of the cigarette to burn in his ash tray. His holotags clinked together as he stared blankly down at the empty crib.

It took a few minutes to sink in that they were gone. This time for good.

He swore and grabbed the first thing he could off the floor. One of the dirty trays he hadn’t gotten a chance to take to the mess slammed to the floor beside his bedroom door.  Another broke the light built into the wall above his bed.  By the time he got to the last tray, that broke the shower head and his room looked like the many abandoned houses in the Commonwealth. Papers and holotape littered the ground, shards of broken glass scattered around them.

Maxson pressed both of his palms to his desk once he’d taken the last drag left of his cigarette. He knew he shouldn’t have fallen asleep, let alone be lulled into the idea that Aiden’s devotion to the Brotherhood of Steel was secure and true.  His rage had burned through him as quickly as it had come.

A loud knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts before he could slip into the lingering bitterness any further.

“Elder Maxson, sir.”  Arthur’s hand slicked his bedhead back and he yanked the top of his suit off of the floor.

“Enter.” He knew by voice it was Knight –Captain Cade. He didn’t bother turning around.

“Sir, you need to see this.”  Cade’s voice cut through the tension as he stood at the mouth of the empty crib. “I managed to keep it out of our databases.”

Arthur lit another cigarette and took the papers Cade had held out to him.  His bitterness rolled off him in waves as he read through Octavia’s health report.  “Knight Captain…”

“It’s on the last page, sir.”  Cade looked away just as Maxson turned to discipline him for his interruption. He took in the broken items and glass in silence. The man before him stood the same way he did in the command center when he addressed his men. Nothing in his posture showed that the information had sunk in.

_“It’s vain to say she looks like me.”_

Arthur moved to his desk chair and sat down once he finished reading the results. Octavia was his. Aiden had lied and that hurt almost as much as the fact he’d actually let Arthur see her once. To let him know she even existed. Anger surged through his system as Aiden’s holotags rubbed against his bare skin.

“No one else knows?”  He asked as his hand sifted through what was left on his desk.

“Only you and me, Sir.” Cade watched Maxson’s hand as it pulled out the thin ring of metal he’d seen occupy the same spot on the Elder’s desk for months.

“This stays between us.” Arthur’s voice hadn’t given away the emotions the Prydwen’s “doctor” could see in the way his leader’s hands tensed around the DNA results.

“Yes Sir.”

“You’re Dismissed.”


End file.
